Bajo los reflectores
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: El amor surge en cualquier lugar, y en cualquier momento. No importa si eres rival en profesión o no. ¿Surgirá en una pasarela? O los celos profesionales podrán más. Entres y averígüenlo.
1. Necesidad

*- * Todos los personajes de Naruto son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

***-* **la historia puede tener Ooc (out of carácter)

*-* no abra anti-Sakura, pero no digamos que no será la mejor del mundo.

*-* dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Al igual que critica constructivas sobre la historia.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Es una muy calurosa tarde de verano en la cuidad de Suna, una de las mas calurosas de todo el país, además de ser también la mas grande y prospera de todas, aunque eso no le quite el infernal calor que allí se hace presente.

El clima es ideal para un pequeño restaurante que se especializa en preparar platillos fríos y postres hechos a base de helado y un caramelo que es receta secreta de los propietarios.

Con el sol en lo mas alto del cielo, y la noche próxima a llegar, era el momento ideal para todas aquellas parejas que deseaban salir a pasear con esa persona especial que podía caminar a su lado en un tarde tan maravillosa.

Lastima que no todos tienen la fortuna de poder tomarse una tarde libre para poder salir a pasear con ese ser amado, ya que algunos tienen que trabajar para poder ganar dinero y sobrevivir en la vida.

Como lo mencione antes, era el clima perfecto para el restaurante "_dry ice"_, el cual era propiedad del señor Hiashi Hyuuga, que junto a sus dos hijas y su sobrino, eran los encargados de atenderlo y brindar un buen servicio a todos lo que entraban en el.

El espacio para el restaurante no era muy grande, pero si muy acogedor. Su decoración daba una sensación de frescura, sus colores azules en diferentes tonalidades, junto con el blanco, hacia pensar que estabas entrando a un verdadero cubo de hielo.

Para los clientes que llegaban allí, era como una brisa de aire fresco, después de pasar del infernal calor de la ciudad, podían entrar a un ambiente más fresco y cómodo, además de disfrutar sus platillos favoritos y refrescantes.

Tal vez por eso su gran popularidad entre los pobladores de aquel lugar. Lujos no tenia, pero si contaba con unos exquisitos platillos, que prepara la hija mayor del dueño, llamada Hinata, una chica de cabello negro largo y con tonos azules, de 20 años y de estura mediana y los cuales eran servidos por sus segunda hija, Hanabi, de 16 años, cabello largo castaño y de muy mal genio y por su sobrino Neji de 21 años, alto, cabello castaño largo y muy guapo.

Las cosas parecían prosperar en el negocio, cada vez iba más gente, recomendada por otros que ya habían ido a ese lugar, pero como en todos los países importantes y en otros no tantos, siempre ocurren crisis que hacen que pequeñas empresas vayan a la quiebra.

Las cosas estaban mal, un mal manejo del representante financiero del país hizo que la economía sufriera una severa caída. Tiendas, bares, comercios, restaurantes, todos estaban cerrando.

La gente ya no iba a esos lugares, el dinero escaseaba y todo parecía que se iba por el caño. El esfuerzo de Hiashi por tantos años se estaba esfumando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todo lo que había logrado en eso años, se le iba de las manos cual agua al tratar de retenerla entre ellas. El futuro de su familia se estaba volviendo incierto.

Ese restaurante había sido su vida, su sueño por mucho tiempo y ahora tenia que deshacerse de el, por falto de dinero para seguir llevándolo a flote.

-descuida papa, veras que pronto podremos volver a abrirlo.- llego hasta el su hija mas pequeña, y se coloco a su lado.

-eso espero hija- el seguía con su mirada fija a lo que una vez fue un muy popular restaurante.

-ya veras que si, nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarte- ahora su hija mayor le estaba hablando desde el otro lado de la barra que separaba a la cocina del resto del local. –Incluso abriremos uno más grande que este.-

-descuide Hiashi san, esto pasara, hemos vivido momentos peores- Neji a pesar de ser el sobrino de el, lo consideraba como un padre, al igual que Hiashi lo consideraba a el.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, con la mirada baja y un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y rabia. Rabia por no poder hacer nada para lograr que no serraran lo que significaba tanto para todos.

Neji, Hinata y Hanabi, prácticamente habían nacido y crecido en ese lugar, todo su infancia y vida fue allí. Momentos felices, tristes, todo ocurrió allí. Desde la muerte de los padres de Neji, hasta la muerte de la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, ese había sido su refugio para momentos tan difíciles.

Para Hiashi, fue ver su sueño hecho realidad. Tener un negocio propio para poder sostener a su familia era una gran oportunidad para el y todos sus seres amados. Al casarse, eso solo había sido con un capricho cumplido, pero al saber que seria padre fue como si su capricho se hiciera su más grande promesa para el futuro de su hijo.

-disculpen… ¿aun hay servicio?- de pronto una voz los saco de sus pensamientos y tristezas. Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo al lugar donde procedía la voz que los interrumpió de su nostalgia, y se encontraron con un hombre alto, cabello plateado y unos ojos negros que parecían ver mas haya de lo aparente.

-disculpe, pero como podrá ver estamos por cerrar este lugar- Hiashi se levanto del lugar en el cual estaba sentado, y le señalo todo el lugar, el cual tenia a todos las sillas sobre las mesas, y algunas sobre la barra, además de que los adornos y las luces que decoraban al que alguna vez fue un bello lugar, estaban en una caja, la cual también estaba al lado de algunas de las maquinas que utilizaban para preparar ciertas bebidas y postres.

-lo siento- camino un poco mas adentro del local, el cual ahora estaba prácticamente desierto. Al entrar todos pudieron notar mejor como era, vestía demasiado bien para ser alguien de la región, sus ropas parecían de marca, ninguno de ellos sabía muy bien sobre eso de marcas de ropa, pero podrían jurar que ese tipo era de dinero. –pero igual podrían servirme una de esas bebidas suyas tan famosas… espero que aun no hayan guardado todo.- sonrió a los presentes para tratar de que lo complacieran.

-lo siento pero no pode….- Neji iba a decirle que se marchara y que no molestara mas, pero fue interrumpido por Hinata, que estaba aun dentro de la cocina y que al escuchar lo que el extraño quería, fue de inmediato a preparar lo que deseaba.

-descuida Neji, aun puedo preparárselo-

Minutos mas tarde apareció con un gran vaso en sus manos, el cual tenia un extraño color violeta, y que era decorado con un par de cerezas y algo que parecía ser unos pequeños hilos de cajeta que lo atravesaban de abajo hacia arriba.

Lo coloco enfrente del extraño y le sonrió para luego decir un "que lo disfrute". Este seria su último cliente, tenían que tratarlo bien después de todo. Los demás aun estaban acabando de recoger todas sus cosas.

Era triste ver como todos recogían pedazos de su vida, por que eso eran en realidad todas esas cosas, pedazos de vida que alguna vez tuvieron.

Cuando por fin aquel extraño tipo acabo de tomar su bebida, coloco el vaso en el lugar que antes Hinata se lo había entregado. Llamo a Hinata para que lo recogiera y poder saldar su deuda, pero también fueron Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi, al fin había terminado de empacar todo y solo esperaban que el se fuera para poder cerrar el lugar, y dejar una parte de ellos atrás.

Al llegar con el y después de cobrarle, el sujeto se levanto y saco algo de su saco, entregándoselo a Neji, el cual al principio se sorprendió un poco y miro a ese sujeto para después dirigir su mirada al pequeño papel que le había entregado.

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Agencia de modelaje_

_85412-3251-2100_

Neji volvió su mirada al tipo para preguntarle que era lo que significaba todo eso, que era lo que trataba de hacer o cuales eran sus intenciones, cuando este pareció leerle la mente y adelantándose a todas sus preguntas hablo primero.

-soy un busca-talentos, en especial de modelos. La verdad es que ya había venido antes a este lugar y los había visto a ti y a ella- señalo a Hinata la cual estaba sin comprender muy bien que es lo que ocurría. –tienen algo, que creo podría funcionar en el medio del modelaje, y no solo hablo de su peculiar color de ojos, aunque eso les ayudara mucho.-

-nosotros no somos modelos- como siempre su voz sonó fría, no permitiría que los engañaran, que tal si ese tipo no era un verdad un agente de modelos y solo era un pervertido o algo así.

-lo se… pero podrían serlo. Además ganarían mucho dinero.-

Neji volteo a mirar a Hinata, para después ver a Hiashi, trataba de que este le ayudara, le diera algún consejo o solo corriera de una vez por todas a ese sujeto.

-disculpe señor, pero no creo que los chicos quieran ser modelos- por fin el líder de la familia había hablado, la verdad desde que ese sujeto se presento ofreciéndoles a su sobrino e hija algo como ser modelos se quedo un poco sorprendido.

-solo piénsenlo- volteo a mirar a Hanabi, que desde que comenzó esa platica no se había movido, ni hablado en todo ese momento. – A ti no te ofrezco ser modelo, por que aun eres menor de edad, pero cuando seas un poco más grande con gusto te aceptare en mi agencia.-

Le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara, ella no era de las chicas que podía ser intimidada fácilmente por algún chico, pero el logro que se sonrojara y volteara su cara molesta a otra dirección para que el no lo notara.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir tomo la mano de Hinata y le dio un suave beso en ella. En un principio no reacciono ante la acción de el, pero cuando este volteo su obscura mirada hacia ella, fue cuando los colores subieron a su rostro, llevándola de un color de piel blanca, hasta un rojo intenso en un solo segundo.

-eres encantadora cuando te pones así- le dedico una última sonrisa y salió del local.

A sus espaldas dejo a toda la familia Hyuuga sorprendida, era muy extraño que el último día de su vida en ese lugar llegara un sujeto ofreciéndoles trabajo a los dos chicos mayores de ese lugar.

Se quedaron mirando así la salida mientras reflexionaban sobre lo ocurrido, cuando la voz del mayor de los Hyuuga sonó por el lugar.

-bien chicos, hora de irse- dio media vuelta y tomo en sus manos una de las cajas con los adornos del restaurante.

Hanabi hizo lo mismo que su padre y fue tras el. Neji guardo un su bolsillo la tarjeta que ese tipo le había dado, y después de dar un hondo suspiro volteo a ver a su prima.

-vamos Hinata, debemos de irnos ya- le extendió la mano para que esta la tomara y se fuera junto a el. Ella la tomo y camino junto a el hasta llegar junto a su padre y hermana.

_Cinco meses después._

Ya han pasado más de cinco meses desde que se vieron obligados a cerrar el restaurante que significo toda una vida para ellos. Cada uno busco un nuevo trabajo para desempeñarse, después de todo debían de seguir estudiando y manteniendo la casa.

Neji empezó a trabajar en un pequeño local donde servían comida rápida, no era la mejor paga, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Hinata y Hanabi consiguieron empleo en un local que estaba de moda entre los jóvenes, hay debían de servirles las bebidas a todos los chicos y mantener el lugar limpio. Había maquinas de juegos, karaoke, pista de baile y demás. Era un lugar divertido para la juventud, pero muy ruidoso para las hermanas Hyuuga.

Por suerte para Hinata allí también trabaja su novio de toda la vida, bueno solo desde que ella cumplió 15 años, que fue cuando su padre por fin la dejo ser su novia. Su nombre era Sabaku No Gaara, un chico de 21 años, de estatura mediana, cabello rojo como el fuego y una mirada tan profunda que combinada con el color aqua de sus ojos.

El era el encargado de atender el área de juegos de aquel lugar, era muy popular entre las chicas que acudían allí, de echo muchas de ellas solo iban para poder verlo y tratar de que aceptara salir con ellas, pero ninguna tenia la suerte de poder siquiera robarle una sonrisa o una mirada.

Al estar los dos trabajando en el mismo lugar hacia las cosas mucho mas fáciles para Hinata, se sentía mas segura, ya que aunque ella no lo admitiera mas de un chico también iba solo por mirarla e invitarla a salir, pero para su suerte Gaara siempre llegaba para correr a esos chicos a otro lugar muy lejano de allí.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, todos trabajaban, incluso Hiashi consiguió un puesto como supervisor en una tienda departamental. No lo admitía pero cada día que pasaba se sentía mas y mas triste, primero perdió a la mujer de su vida por una estúpida enfermedad a la cual no pudieron hacerle frente por no tener el suficiente dinero, y luego perdió a su hermano gemelo en un accidente de auto, para ahora también quedarse sin su sueño, sin su pequeño restaurante.

Lo único que aun lo mantenía de pie eran sus hijas y su sobrino, sin ellos hace tiempo que se hubiera dejado caer. Hace más de una semana que se había empezado a sentir mal, pero no había comentado nada por temor a preocupar a sus hijas.

Acababa de salir del consultorio del doctor donde este le había confirmado que tenía un serio problema cardiovascular, y necesitaba una cirugía. Cirugía que no podía pagar, era demasiado elevada, pero también sabía que de no hacerla tendría como máximo tres meses de vida.

Al llegar a su casa medito sobre todas sus posibilidades, no quería dejar a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji solos, pero tampoco podía hacer algo para pagar esa costosa operación. Frotaba sus manos contra su frente tratando de encontrar una solución, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando ahora.

_Un mes después_

-Hinata ¿iras hoy al cine con Gaara?- se escucho la voz de una de las Hyuuga desde uno de los sillones de la sala.

-si Hanabi, me invito ayer ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Hinata aun se estaba arreglando para poder ir a su cita con el, por lo que le contesto desde su habitación.

-por nada solo curiosidad- se estaba comiendo una manzana mientras le hablaba a su hermana.

-ha, ya entiendo, ¿quieres saber si ira Raima?- salió de la habitación para poder ver la reacción de su hermana, a la cual acababa de descubrir.

-c-claro q-que no… ¿Qué tonterías dices?- casi se atraganta con la manzana que comía al escuchar lo que su hermana mayor le había dicho.

-ya tartamudeas como yo- se comenzó a reír de cómo Hanabi se había puesto por su comentario, no se sonrojaba igual a ella, pero era una digna rival.

Hinata se reía de Hanabi por su actitud, y ella solo hacia puchero por como era victima de una burla, y no podía decir algo para defenderse. Después de un rato ella también se rio junto a Hinata, las dos se llevaban muy bien, pero algo interrumpió su momento de risas.

-Hinata, Hanabi vengan rápido- la voz de Neji sonó demasiado alterada para las hermanas, las cuales corrieron lo mas rápido posible a donde provenía la voz de el.

La voz de Neji venia de la cocina, al llegar hay se encontraron su primo arrodilladlo a un lado del cuerpo de su padre, el cual parecía estar desmayado o algo así.

Hanabi corrió al lado de su padre y comenzó a llamarlo y moverlo sus manos, pero este no reaccionaba ante los intentos desesperados de esta por hacerlo reaccionar.

Hinata por su parte corrió a tomar el teléfono de la sala y de inmediato llamo una ambulancia para que ayudaran a su padre, una vez que lo hizo corrió de nuevo al lado de Neji y su hermana, le pregunto una y otra vez a Neji que había pasado, pero el tampoco sabia nada de lo ocurrido.

Cuando por fin llego la ambulancia Hanabi fue la única que se subió con su padre para acompañarlo, a Hinata y Neji no se los permitieron, por lo que tenían que ir en taxi hasta el hospital.

Una vez allí, no podían hacer otra cosa que esperar a que alguien saliera y les dijera lo que estaba pasando con su padre. Durante todo el camino al hospital no habían dicho una sola palabra, solo pensaban en lo que podía estar pasando con el líder de la familia.

Después de horas de espera, que parecía una eternidad para los que esperaban una respuesta rápida de la salud de Hiashi, salió un medico algo mayor que pregunto por los familiares del señor Hiashi Hyuuga.

-somos nosotros- los tres separaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron hacia el medico. – ¿que pasa con el?, ¿es algo grave? ¿Se pondrá bien?-

-tranquilícense… logramos estabilizarlo y ahora esta fuera de peligro- trato de que los chicos no se pusieran mas de nervios de lo que estaban. -¿sabían que tiene un severo problema del corazón?-

Los tres se voltearon a mirar, ¿Cómo que estaba enfermo y no sabían nada?, su padre casi muere por culpa de una enfermedad, y ellos no lo sabían.

-veo que no- dio un suspiro y les explico cada detalle de lo que pasaba con su padre, además de lo avanzada que se encontraba su situación y de lo importante de una cirugía cuanto antes. -¿todos ustedes son sus hijos?-

-si- contesto Hinata adelantándose a Neji, el cual de seguro diría que el solo es su sobrino, a pesar de que siempre le decían que el era su hermano.

-bien pueden entrar a verlo, pero solo será un minuto necesita descansar.-

Los dirigió hasta el cuarto en el cual se encontraba el mayor de los Hyuuga. Parecía tan tranquilo recostado hay, ¿el sabrá de su enfermedad?, esa pregunta se la formulo mil veces Neji sin atreverse a darse una respuesta.

Los tres se encontraban rodeando su cama, lo observaban detenidamente, pero no decían nada. Hanabi tomo entre sus manos la mano de su padre.

-vamos papa, demuestra la fuerza Hyuuga- se esforzaba a si misma para no llorar, según las palabras del doctor la cirugía que requería su padre era muy costosa, pero ella sabia que no podían pagar algo así.

-no nos dejes solos papa- Hinata estaba al otro extremo de la cama, y solo se dedicaba a acariciar la frente de su padre, solo que ella si se daba el lujo de derramar lagrimas por el, no le importaba si ese era símbolo de debilidad.

Neji no dijo nada solo apretaba sus puños con fuerza, otra vez esa sensación de impotencia, "¿Por qué rayos las cosas no pueden ser buenas por una sola vez en mi vida?". Todo lo que amaba se le iba, primero sus padres y ahora su tío, que era como su segundo padre.

Cuando les indicaron que debían de salir, Hinata y Hanabi se despidieron de su padre con un beso en la frente y un "nos vemos luego papa", y Neji solo con una mirada y un "resista".

Al estar afuera de la habitación de su padre, y en la sala de espera sus pensamientos aun divagaban en que era lo que podían hacer para salvar la vida de su padre, sin dinero eran muy pocas las posibilidades.

-¿Qué haremos para poder pagar la operación?- su voz sonaba débil y preocupada, Hanabi no era de las que mostrara mucho sus emociones, pero ahora eso le era imposible.

-con nuestro sueldo no nos alcanza- Neji estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes del hospital, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho

-es verdad, pero no podemos dejar que muera…No como mama-Hanabi tomo las manos de su hermana para que esta se sintiera mejor. Hinata siempre era la que mostraba más sus emociones ante los demás, no era como todos los Hyuuga según ella.

-necesitamos encontrar una solución y rápido- después de las palabras de la menor de los Hyuuga hubo un largo silencio, tal vez pensando en lo que harían, o solo por que no sabían que les preparaba el destino.

De pronto Neji salió corriendo del hospital, no trataron de seguirlo tal vez solo necesitaba pensar o estar solo.

Después de una horas llego, parecía algo agitado y llevaba algo en su mano derecha, corrió hasta llegar al lado de Hinata y se lo entrego, ella volteo a mirar lo que el le entregaba y se encontró con la tarjeta que el tipo extraño les había entregado el ultimo día que abrieron el restaurante.

-¿pero Neji?- volvió su mirada a el -¿quieres que nosotros…?-pero el la interrumpió antes de que terminara

- el dijo que ganaríamos buen dinero, iríamos los dos, será mas fácil así- tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y la miro fijamente a los ojos –es la única opción de salvar a "nuestro padre"- Hinata sonrió ante las palabras de su primo, era la primera vez que decía algo así.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al pequeño papel, dudaba en aceptar. Cuando ese tipo les ofreció algo así, ella lo tomo como una broma, por eso no había hablado de eso desde entonces, pero en verdad necesitaban el dinero y esa era la manera más rápida de hacerlo.

-esta bien, vamos a hacerlo Neji- lo miro a los ojos y hablo lo mas segura que pudo.

-genial hablare ahora mismo con el, para que nos reciba mañana- le quito de las manos el papel y corrió a uno de los teléfonos que se encontraban cerca.

_Al día siguiente_

-estoy nerviosa Neji- respiraba con dificultad, estaban en la entrada de un gran edificio que al parecer si era una agencia de modelaje, ya que por todos lados había fotografías y mucha gente caminando de un lado a otro y en lo alto de aquel lujoso lugar había un anuncio que decía "**In fashion"** con unas muy llamativas letras doradas.

-tranquila… entremos ya- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la que parecía ser la recepción del lugar, al llegar le pregunto a la señorita que se encontraba allí por Kakashi Hatake.

-¿Quién lo busca?-

-Somos Neji y Hinata Hyuuga-

-pasen, el los esta esperando- les señalo donde podían encontrarlo y le dio una muy coqueta sonrisa a Neji, al parecer si era muy atractivo para las chicas.

Tocaron la puerta que antes la recepcionista les había indicado. Pudieron escuchar un "adelante" y abrieron la puerta, allí se encontraron con el sujeto alto y de cabello plateado que habían visto antes en el restaurante.

-pensé que nunca los volvería a ver- les hablo desde su lugar, pero con sus ojos fijos en ellos.-necesitamos el trabajo- Neji iba directo a lo que en verdad le interesaba.

-tranquilo muchacho, primero tenemos que hablar- les hizo una señal con la mano para que tomaran asiento y así poder hablar mejor.

-queremos trabajar cuanto antes-

-y ahora por que tanto apuro… se tardaron mucho en buscarme ¿no lo creen?-

-si, pero ahora es urgente conseguir el dinero-

- ¿y eso por que?-

-no creo que sea de su incumbencia- Hinata miro a Neji, como era posible que le hablara así al que podría ayudarles a salvar la vida de su padre.

-tienes carácter chico… eso me gusta- se levanto de su lugar y salió de su oficina.

-¿que haces Neji?, ¿Por qué la hablas así?-

-no me caen bien ese tipo-

-pero el puede ayudarnos-

-pero tampoco dejare que se entrometa de mas-

-deberías ser mas…- la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a Kakashi y a tres chicas que parecían ser empleadas de ese lugar.

-vayan con ellas- camino rumbo a su escritorio y volvió a tomar asiento.- les darán algo de vestuario para después llevarlos a unas pruebas de fotografía, si me gusta como se ven… los contrato-

Neji estaba a punto de decir algo pero Hinata lo tomo del brazo y con su mirada le suplico que ya no dijera nada más.

Caminaron por donde las empleadas de ese lugar les iban indicando, durante todo el trayecto cada vez quedaba mas impresionada Hinata, era realmente asombroso ver todo ese movimiento en un lugar como ese. Gente corriendo con un montón de ropa por todos lados, otros con carpetas seguramente llenas de fotografías, otros con cámaras, y algunos mas con cosas que no lograba saber muy bien para que eran.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a unos camerinos en los cuales les indicaron que entraran, una vez dentro Hinata reviso con la mirada todo el lugar, no era nada del otro mundo, había visto esos lugar cuando veía la televisión junto a Hanabi.

Neji fue enviado al camerino de alado, por lo que ya no se enterarían de que debían de oponerse hasta que salieran ya vestidos los dos. A Hinata le toco ponerse un vestido un poco llamativo a su punto de vista, era de color plata con detalles en negro, además de que estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo y con un escote algo revelador, era largo lo que la hacia ver un poco mas alta de lo que era en verdad. Una vez vestida entraron las mujeres y la maquillaron, nunca se había maquillado tanto antes, pero al verse al espejo, le pareció que se veía bien.

Una vez que le dijeron que estaba lista, salió para encontrarse con Neji, el ya estaba listo también y se encontraba esperándola en un lado de la puerta recargado con las manos sobre sus bolsillos.

El vestía un pantalón y camisa negros, con un saco en color plata, además de una cinta que le cubría la frente y un pequeño listón que sujetaba su largo cabello a la altura de su espalda del mismo color, haciéndolo ver muy atractivo.

Al parecer habían pensado en un vestuario que los hiciera ver a los dos combinados. Fueron guiados de nuevo a otro lugar, en el que seguro les tomarían las dichosas fotografías. Esta vez en el camino no era Hinata la que se sorprendía por lo que veía, eran los que pasaban y los veían los sorprendidos.

Llegaron y tomaron sus lugares como les indicaron, una vez listo llego el que seria su fotógrafo, un chico que parecía estar un poco "pasadito de peso" según Neji.

-bien comencemos… mi nombre es Chouji, y así quiero que me llamen- estaba comiendo una bolsa de papitas lo cual le daba una impresión poco profesional, y por las miradas que le dirigían los Hyuuga creo que lo noto. –descuiden soy un muy buen fotógrafo-

-si- le contesto Hinata ante la mirada de su fotógrafo, ella aun seguía observándolo, mas que su "gordura" le llamo la atención las extrañas marcas de espirales que tenia en sus mejillas y su peinado tan raro, pero por educación no le pregunto ni dijo nada.

Se termino su bolsa de papas y les dijo como era que debían de colocarse para las fotografías.

Neji debía de estar atrás de Hinata para que la abrazara por la cintura y colocara su cabeza a un lado de la de ella mirando al frente, mientras que ella ponía sus manos sobre los brazos de Neji y lo miraba.

Esa fue la primera fotografía que el tomo, para después indicarles muchas otras posiciones que quería que hicieran.

-se ven geniales, ese color de ojos, hace que resalte mucho mas sus facciones, créanme que serán todo un éxito- los alagaba mientras seguía tomándoles las fotografías una tras otra.

Después de toda una hora de fotografías Chouji decidió que era suficiente, los mando a cambiarse y que esperaran las fotografías en la oficina de Kakashi, donde el las mandaría. Al aparecer le cayeron muy bien los Hyuuga, ya que antes de irse les dijo que no se preocuparan, que de seguro el trabajo era suyo.

Hinata y Neji volvieron al camerino que antes les habían dado y se pusieron de nuevo su ropa, salieron y fueron directo a la oficina que antes había visitado.

-¿ya terminaron?- no volteo a mirarlos cuando entraron en la oficina.

-si- otra vez con su tono de voz frío que caracteriza Neji abrió su linda boca.-bien ahora solo falta esperar como salieron en las fotografías-

-Chouji san dice que muy bien- con timidez por primera vez hablo Hinata ante el.

-no le crean a ese gordo, siempre cree que todos se ven bien- esta vez si levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Hinata.

Eso en definitiva desanimo a Hinata, ella creía que podía ser cierto que había salido bien, nunca se considero muy bonita, sabia que solo la miraban por el color de sus ojos, pero ahora necesitaba que en verdad la vieran bonita para obtener el trabajo.

-Señor Hatake, aquí están las fotografías- entro una de sus secretarias y le entrego un sobre para después salir.

El abrió el sobre y saco todas las fotografías, las miraba una por una y cuando termino las volvió a mirar, para después… aventarlas sobre el escritorio.

_**Continuara**_……………………………………………………..

* * *

Espero les haya gustado mi nueva historia y me dejen sus cometarios, sugerencias y demás.

En el siguiente capitulo Gaara tendrá ms participación, lo prometo.

n_n

Saludos cuídense bye.


	2. Encuentro

-¿Qué paso? ¿Les dieron el trabajo? ¿Ya tienen empleo?... pero hablen ya, digan algo- un impaciente y molesta voz se escucho por lo pasillos del hospital de Suna.

-si te callaras Hanabi, ellos podrían decirnos que paso- otra voz se escucho atrás de la responsable de tal escándalo, solo que esta era ms tranquila y serena que la primera.

-es que me muero por saber… no me digas que tú no quieres saber Gaara- volteo su mirada hacia el mencionado y se quedo mirándolo.

Hinata y Neji estaban parados frente a ellos, sin decir una sola palabra, desde que llegaron al hospital, lo hicieron en silencio y sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros. Neji cerró los ojos y se fue a sentar en unas de las sillas que había en el lugar, Hinata por su parte solo dio un profundo suspiro y fue al lado de Gaara.

Cuando llego a su lado lo abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el, era mas alto que ella, por lo que se acomodo muy fácil, dio otro suspiro para después cerrar los ojos. Gaara correspondió a su abrazo y la observa mientras ella comenzaba a hablar.

-nos dieron el trabajo… comenzamos mañana-

-¡¿tan pronto?!- se le hizo sumamente extraño que les dieran trabajo tan pronto y así como así. -¿Qué les dijo ese tipo?-.

-nada en especial, mañana iremos, firmaremos nuestro contrato y comenzaremos como una pequeña sesión de fotografías para promocionar no se que- se acomodo un poco mas en Gaara y aspiro el aroma que este despedía. -¿vienes conmigo?- alzo la mirada para ver que la reacción que tendría.

-claro Hinata, no te dejare sola- le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella volvía a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de el.

Hanabi había escuchado a su hermana, pero igual quiso confirmarlo, fue al lado de Neji y se sentó junto a el, lo observo por un rato, nunca cambiaba su expresión, siempre igual de "neutral" ante cualquier situación, era raro, pero igual tenia que hablar con el.

Cuando intento decir algo, Neji se levanto de su lugar y se fue rumbo a la cafetería del lugar. Se paro de inmediato de su lugar y fue a seguirlo, después de unos segundos tanto ella como Neji se habían desaparecido de la mirada de Gaara y de Hinata.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se encontraban Hanabi y Neji, Hinata decidió sentase un poco y pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando con su vida en tan poco tiempo. De un día para otro tuvieron que cerrar el lugar que fue como una segunda casa, su padre enfermo gravemente, y ahora tendría que trabajar como modelos de fotografía, llevo sus manos a su rostro y lo cubrió mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre sus piernas.

Gaara se sentó junto a ella, y paso su brazo por su espalda mientras la atraía hacia el, comenzó a acariciar los largos y negros cabellos para tratar de tranquilizarla, Hinata se dejo llevar por el, y en cuestión de algunos minutos se durmió en los brazos de Gaara.

* * *

Personas gritándole a otras, el ruido de una maquina que parecía estar cortando algo, pequeñas luces que parpadeaban de manera intermitente sobre una pequeña tarima rodeada de luces blancas, un atado de cables negros puestos en el piso, otros mas extendidos a lo largo de todo un camino que llegaba hasta la salida de aquel lugar.

En definitiva Gaara no podía apartar la vista de todo lo que estaba frente a el, ni de los espantosos y ensordecedores ruidos que allí había, ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de trabajar en un lugar como ese?

-vamos Gaara- la voz de Hinata, hizo que volteara su vista y su atención hacia ella.

Hinata lo tomo de la mano y lo guio para que la siguiera a ella y a Neji. Pasaron una puerta y entraron, allí no había tanto ruido ni desorden como en la anterior, pero igual se veía algo incomoda, era demasiado pequeña y tenia muchos luces de pedestal, cámaras, ventiladores, algunos muebles, telas de diferentes colores, además en el centro había una pequeña tarima de manera cubierta por una tela blanca.

Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, pero fue interrumpido al sentir un suave jalón en su mano, señal de que Hinata había empezado a caminar y que lo llevaba con ella. Caminaron hasta encontrarse con Kakashi, algo "rarito" al parecer de Gaara.

El tipo les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran, Neji y Hinata lo hicieron sin decir nada, y Gaara fue tras ellos, llegaron a la oficina y entraron, una vez adentro, cada uno tomo asiento, Kakashi les extendió una carpeta a cada uno, mientras que les indicaba que lo leyeran.

-y tu… ¿eres?- Kakashi volteo a mirar a Gaara, este no se intimido ante la mirada del peli-plata e igual lo observo fijamente mientras intento contestarle, pero Hinata se le adelanto.

-nuestro representante… Sabaku no Gaara- dirigió su mirada a el, y espero su respuesta, al igual que miro a Neji, ninguno de los dos le dijo nada, solo se miraron entre si, Neji dirigió de nuevo su vista al documento que tenia en las manos, mientras que Gaara solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro para hablar.

-así es, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano a Kakashi para presentarse ante el.

-bueno en ese caso, aquí tienes una copia del contrato para que tu también lo leas- le facilito otra carpeta que contenía el contrato para trabajar con el. –Que rápido consiguieron un representante- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y les hablo a los dos Hyuuga, solo que ninguno de los dos le hizo caso por estar atentos a lo que decía en esos papeles.

Después de algunos minutos de leer y entender todo las reglas, normas, beneficios y perjuicios, que ese contrato pudiera traerles, tanto Neji como Hinata firmaron y le entregaron el documento a Kakashi.

-bien ahora vayan y alístense, comenzaran su sesión de fotografías- tomo los documentos. –se tratara de un fotos para anunciar una nueva línea de ropa. No es de un diseñador famoso, pero pago por la publicidad y ustedes serán los encargados, ahora váyanse ya-

Hinata, Neji y Gaara salieron de la oficina, afuera una joven con papeles en las manos, y algo nerviosa los estaba esperando para llevarlos a donde estaría todo el vestuario que usarían. Sin perder tiempo todos se dirigieron a su destino, una vez allí a cada uno se le brindo la ropa necesitaría, así como el orden en el que la usarían.

A Gaara no le quedo de otra que hacerse a un lado y observar como el gran tumulto que esas personas asían solo por un par de fotografías, tomo una silla que estaba cerca de el y se sentó en ella, no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada a Hinata, la cual ya estaba camino a los vestidores.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, cuando Neji se apareció de nuevo por el lugar. Vestía ropa deportiva, al parecer ese era la línea del diseñador nuevo. Una polera de algodón de manga corta decorada con bandas de colores muy vivos, con botonera frontal para que resulte más cómoda. Pantalones ¾ con cintura elástica de cordones y decorados a los lados con bolsillos, y unos tenis negros, eran el conjunto que Neji llevaba.

Cuando Gaara lo vio, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, nunca había visto a Neji con esa clase de colores, demasiado "vivos" para el, por no decir llamativos, el diseñador era nuevo y tal vez no tendría otra colección si seguía usando esos colores.

Un hombre alto y algo mayor le indico a Neji que lugar tomara para comenzar a tomar las fotografías, ya que harían algunas con los dos Hyuuga y otras con cada uno por separado. A pesar de que no le gustaba esa clase de cosas, a Gaara le pareció interésate la manera en todo se iba desarrollando, la manera de dirigí del fotógrafo, la escenografía, las luces, todo se estaba volviendo algo interesante para el.

Después de algunos minutos de que Neji empezara "su sesión fotográfica" apareció Hinata, ella usaba colores similares a los de Neji, igual que la ropa, solo que esta era un poco mas ajustada al cuerpo.

No se sentía muy cómoda con esa ropa, sentía que todo su cuerpo se marcaba al llevarla, en definitiva ella nunca compraría ropa así para hacer ejercicio, pero debía de poner su mejor cara si quería ganar ese dinero y pagar la operación de su padre.

Dio un hondo suspiro y se colocó donde le indicaban, a partir de ahora comenzaría una nueva etapa para ella, y como siempre coloco su mejor sonrisa en su cara.

La sesión fotográfica parecía eterna, diferentes cambios que al parecer de Neji eran todos iguales, posees con balones y descalzos que le daban pena, las luces sobre su rostro hacían que le dolieran los ojos, los regaños del fotógrafo por no estar como el le indicaba. Un poco más y ese fotógrafo hubiera salido disparado directo a una pared por uno de los golpes que ya se estaba ganado por parte de Neji, pero que gracias a la oportuna intervención de Hinata no ocurrió.

Cuando por fin todo termino, tanto Neji como Hinata se acercaron al lado de Gaara, el cual no se había movido un solo momento de su sitio. Hinata se acurruco en los brazos de el, mientras que Neji se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas.

-estoy cansada- se acomodo un poco mas en el pecho de su novio y se dedico a cerrar los ojos para tratar de descansar un poco.

-¿ya terminaron?- mientras le hablaba, Gaara se dedico a acariciar el largo cabello de Hinata.

-eso creo- se enderezo un poco para poder ver a Neji. –tu que crees Neji, ¿ya habremos terminado por hoy?-

-no lo se, hay que esperar al fotógrafo- se reacomodo en su lugar y aparento estar dormido.

-habrá que esperar entonces- ahora Hinata le dedicaba su mirada al chico frente a ella

No paso ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y dio paso a tres chicos y una chica, que al parecer no iban de muy buen humor, ya que sus gritos hacían que prácticamente todo el lugar se estremeciera.

Neji, Gaara y Hinata voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, los tres chicos eran altos y muy atractivos. Uno rubio con unos ojos azules hermosos, otro moreno con unos ojos negros hipnotizantes, y otro castaño con ojos color miel y unas marcas en las mejillas de color rojo, al parecer el y el rubio tenían una discusión que los hacia estar a gritos. La chica que los acompañaba era un poco extraña, ya que tenia el cabello de color rosa y ojos verdes, y gritaba tanto o mas que sus compañeros, al parecer solo el moreno era un poco mas callado, o normal.

-cállate Naruto- la chica dio por terminada su platica con el chico rubio, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo mando directo al suelo.

-¿Qué nadie piensa atendernos?-el chico castaño con las marcas en la cara, comenzó a gritarles a las personas que estaban cerca, y que se suponían trabajaban allí. –ya se les olvido quienes somos-

-tu también deberías callarte Kiba- el moreno paso de largo a su amigo, y fue directo a tomar un taza de café.

-tu no me digas que hacer Uchiha-cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección al nombrado, una mano lo detuvo.

-ni te atrevas a tocar a Sasuke, Inuzuca- la pelirosa le mostro a su compañero su puño cerrado, mientras ponía una cara capas de intimidar a cualquier chico, o mortal cerca de ella.

-pero miren, ya salió el guardaespaldas de Sasuke- la dedico una mirada burlona a la chica y le dio la espalada. –Eres patética Sakura- camino hasta el chico tirado en el suelo y lo yudo a sentarse en una silla.

-donde demonios esta Kakashi, le dije claramente que vendríamos hoy- la chica llamada Sakura fue ahora la que comenzó a gritar. De pronto miro a los tres chicos que estaban en una esquina, camino hasta ellos y se paro en frente de Gaara y Hinata. -¿y ustedes que hacen hay parados?- les dedico una mirada de arriba abajo. -¿no piensan atendernos?- su mirada era de total superioridad sobre las personas que tenia enfrente.

Hinata solo se dedico a mirarla, pero Gaara si le contesto. –No estamos aquí para atenderte- clavo sus ojos verdes en los de la chica.

-¿Qué dices?-

-¿acaso también eres sorda?¿o solo insoportable?- noto como Hinata temblaba un poco entre sus brazos, por lo que la abrazo un poco mas fuerte, sabia que a ella no le agradaban las peleas, pero el no se iba a dejar de una chica como esa.

-no le hables así a Sakura- al parecer el chico rubio ya se había recuperado y estaba dispuesto a defender a su amiga. Se paro en un lado de ella y reto con la mirada a Gaara, el cual no se acobardo y lo miro igual.

De repente un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta, hizo que todos dirigieran su atención hacia ese lugar. Por la puerta entro Kakashi, seguido de su secretaria, y lo que parecía ser un hombre muy elegante y de edad madura junto a el. Al verlos entrar los chicos que acababan de llegar fueron hasta ellos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Kakashi?- el chico de cabellera rubia llamado Naruto fue el que le hablo e incluso le dio un leve empujón.

-eso se lo debería preguntar a ustedes, llegan con tres horas de retraso- hizo a un lado al chico y camino hasta Hinata y Neji, seguido por el hombre tas el y su secretaria. –chicos el es el diseñador de la ropa que acaban de modelar- se hizo un lado para que lo pudieran ver mejor. – el es Orochimaru san-

El hombre solo les dedico una sonrisa que le dio miedo a Hinata, desconcierto a Neji, y asco a Gaara, pero ninguno dijo nada, después de todo ellos le debían el trabajo de cierta forma.

-mucho gusto Orochimaru san- los tres lo saludaron cortésmente a la vez que hacían una pequeña reverencia.

-espero que su imagen guste, si es así los contratare muy seguido- su todo de voz no le gusto para nada a ninguno de los tres. –Bueno me retiro, espero volver a verlos- hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

-bueno ustedes ya pueden irse, buen trabajo, los llamare en cuanto vuelva a ver algo- Hinata, Neji y Gaara tomaron sus cosas, dispuesto a irse- esperen, se me olvidaba- corrió al lado de su secretario y esta le dio dos papeles. –Su paga chicos- les extendió los cheques y les sonrió.

-novatos- la chica de pelo rosa, hizo el comentario para herir e especial a la chica, no sabía por que pero desde que la vio, no le cayó nada bien. –no duraran mucho-

Nadie le dijo nada, solo Hinata y Neji tomaron los cheques y caminaron a la salida, seguidos por Gaara. Al pasar al lado del chico castaño, Hinata no puedo evitar mirarlo, y por unos momentos sintió que todo iba demasiado lento, ese chico tenia algo que no podía explicar, pero que le gustaba.

Los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, Kiba en los ojos claros de Hinata, y ella en los castaños de el, era difícil explicarlo, pero sintieron como si una fuerza extraño los obligara a no apartar la vista el uno del otro.

_**Continuara……………………….**_

_

* * *

_

_Hola a todos, se que me tarde mucho, pera ya saben los exámenes que no perdonan, espero y les guste el capitulo de aquí en adelante comenzara el verdadero Kibahina._

_A por cierto no me culpen por la actitud de Kiba, el siempre ha sido así con los demás, con Hinata no por ser su amiga, per aquí no son amigos, así que tendrá que soportarlo hasta que cambia de ser con ella._

_Bueno los dejos, solo me queda agradecer a las personas que me enviaron sus Review, que fueron poca._

_**T.T**_

_ pero igual gracias por escribirme._

*******love-isaq**** : **un poco tarde pera ya tienes tu conti, espero te guste.

_*****_**tobi94****:**gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno también espero y este capitulo te guste

*******girl-hatake95****: **aquí esta el capitulo, y bueno con Kakashi tendrás que esperar un poco, al igual que con el padre de Hinata, pero con Gaara solo espero y capitulo y las cosas se volverán interesantes, lo prometo.


	3. ¿Amigos?

_._

_._

"_Los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, Kiba en los ojos claros de Hinata, y ella en los castaños de el, era difícil explicarlo, pero sintieron como si una fuerza extraño los obligara a no apartar la vista el uno del otro."_

_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**____**¿Amigos?**____**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la manera en la que se estaban mirando, y mucho menos de que los demás ya lo habían notado.

-¿pasa algo Hinata?- Gaara llego hasta el lado de su novia, y la abrazo por detrás. –Ya es hora de irnos- le dedico una mirada asesina a Kiba a la vez que acercaba mas a Hinata a el.

-v-vámonos G-Gaara- cuando sintió que Gaara había llegado a su lado, despertó de su transe, y al ver la manera en como su novio la había abrazado, supuso lo que el estaba pensando. Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la puerta, seguida de Neji.

Kiba por su parte no dijo una sola palabra, aunque ganas no le faltaron, y solo se contuvo un poco, a pesar de no saber la razón por la que lo hacia. Esa chica tenia algo que aun no podía descifrar con claridad, pero que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Los siguió con la mirada hasta que estos pasaron la puerta y se desaparecieron a su vista, estaba tan concentrado en la chica que acababa de conocer que no se dio cuenta de a que hora su hiperactivo amigo, estaba a su lado.

-¿te gusto heeee?- le daba pequeños golpecitos con el codo en el estomago, a la vez que ponía ojos de complicidad con el.

-cállate Naruto- un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, pero se escondió perfecto con sus tatuajes.

-no te hagas, todos vimos como la veías- Naruto, seguía con su plan de fastidiar a su amigo, con el mismo tema.

-cállense los dos y vengan aquí- Kakashi les ordeno a todos desde el otro extremo de la habitación que fueran hasta donde el se encontraba. –Llagan tarde y encima a perder el tiempo-

-la culpa la tiene Naruto- Sakura se apresuro a contestarle al mayor el motivo de su retraso. –el y su estúpida afición por el ramen-

-y por ti- Kiba paso a un lado de la chica y camino hasta Kakashi, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, quiso avergonzarla un poco. –Acaso crees que no sabemos lo que ustedes dos hacen en cuarto de aseo-

-¡CAYATE KIBA!- tanto Naruto como Sakura gritaron al mismo tiempo, al igual que sus rostros se tornaban rojos.

-como si nadie lo supiera- Sakura se quedo helada al escuchar a Sasuke decir esas palabra, ¿el sabia?, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su mente.

-ya cállense, y pónganse a trabajar- Kakashi les aventó algunos papeles que traía en las manos, y cerro la puerta de un solo golpe.

* * *

Neji y Hinata había llegado al hospital donde estaba internado el mayor de los Hyuuga, acababan de cobrar los cheques que Kakashi les había dado, y aunque no era la gran cosa, serviría para pagar el enganche de la cirugía. Agradecían a todos los dioses existentes y por existir haber conseguido que el hospital les diera las facilidades de pago que necesitaban.

Con algunos trabajos más como modelos, entre los dos alcanzarían a cubrir toda la deuda, y podrían pagar la operación. Después de dejar todo el dinero de sus cheques en la oficina de finanzas del hospital, los dos fueron directo al cuarto donde se encontraba Hiashi y Hanabi.

Tocaron un par de veces y recibieron un "pase" del otro lado, abrieron la puerta, y se encontraron con Hiashi despierto y a una Hanabi a su lado dándole un poco de fruta en la boca.

-papa- Hinata no lo soporto mas y corrió a abrazar a su padre, al llegar a el hundió su cara en su pecho y lo abrazo con toda la delicadeza de no lastimarlo. -¿Cómo estas?- enderezo su rostro y lo miro a los ojos.

-bien- acaricio el cabello de su hija para tratar de convencerla –aunque sabes que no me gustan los hospitales- Hinata se enderezo y se sentó en un lado de la cama. -¿Cuándo me sacan de aquí?-

-después de que usted este en condiciones- Neji llego hasta el lado de Hinata y miro a su tío.

-y ¿eso cuando será?-

-después de tu operación papa- Hanabi le ofreció un poco mas de fruta mientras que le hablaba. –Hinata y Neji ya consiguieron el enganche de la operación, en cualquier momento te operaran-

-¿Qué?, ¿pero como consiguieron ese dinero?- les dedico una mirada de desaprobación a los dos Hyuuga frente a el.

-trabajamos como modelos- Neji le sostuvo la mirada, y se apresuro a contestar. -¿recuerda al tipo que vimos el día que cerramos el restaurante?- se sentó al lado de Hinata y le robo un poco de fruta a Hanabi. –fuimos a pedirle trabajo y nos lo dio-

Por algunos momentos a mayor de los Hyuuga no se le ocurrió decir nada, sabia que lo hacían para que el estuviera bien, aunque a el no le gustara la idea de que ellos estuvieran en un medio como ese.

-descuida papa- Hinata tomo las manos de su padre entre las de ella. – Juntaremos el dinero de la operación y luego dejaremos ese trabajo- le dio una sonrisa y al igual que Neji le robo fruta a Hanabi, no habían comido nada en todo el día, y sus estómagos ya se los pedían a gritos.

A Hiashi no le quedo de otro que hacerse a la idea de que su primogénita y su sobrino se dedicaran al modelaje, al menos hasta que pudieran salir de eso y olvidarse de esa absurda idea de trabajar.

Los minutos pasaron seguido por las horas, no se habían percatado del tiempo que tenia allí, entre platica y risas por parte de Hanabi y Hinata, se había pasado el tiempo, nunca lo habían dicho pero disfrutaban estar todos juntos como familia, por eso disfrutaban hasta el mas mínimo momento para pasarlo juntos.

Unos golpes en la puerta, hicieron que todos dirigieran su mirada al lugar, pero que solo Hiashi contestara para que la persona al otro lado pudiera entrar a la habitación.

-adelante-

Por la puerta entro una mujer rubia, con un cuerpo exuberante y unos ojos cafés que contrastaban con el color de su piel, parecía joven, pero por su experiencia en la medicina, y algunos comentarios de doctores, era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba.

-buenas tardes Hyuuga san- camino y se paro frente a la cama del Hyuuga, llevaba algunos papeles en las mano, papeles que ojeo una vez frente a su paciente. – mi nombre es Tsunade, seré su doctora de ahora en adelante- dejo los papeles a un lado y lo miro seriamente. –yo seré la encargada de operarlo, cualquier duda, por favor dígamelo-

-¿Cuándo será la operación?- Hiashi no pregunto nada, pero Hinata si.

-en cuanto su presión baje un poco- se giro para poder ver a la chica, por sus ojos de seguro era su familiar, y por su edad, dedujo que seria su hija. –Tu padre necesita estar en óptimas condiciones para la operación, o algo podría salir mal-

La mujer rubia, noto como la chica tragaba un poco de saliva y tomaba la mano del hombre, no se había equivocado al deducir que era su hija, tal vez la mayor, aunque el chico parecía de la misma edad, la única mas pequeña era la chica de cabello castaño.

-de cualquier modo- sujeto sus papeles y los aprisiono contra su pecho. –Yo se los avisare- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Todos los que se quedaron en la habitación solo se miraron entre si, sabían que venían momentos difíciles, aunque no supieran que tan difíciles serian.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días y aun no sabían nada de la operación de su padre, y tampoco nada de algún trabajo por parte de Kakashi, si seguían así no alcanzarían a cubrir todo la deuda de la operación.

Neji tomo su celular y miro la pantalla, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada, tal vez a los clientes de Kakashi no les gusto su trabajo, y ya no les interesaba volver a contratarlos.

-¿ya no los ha llamado?- Gaara camino hasta llegar al lado de Neji.

-no- guardo su celular en su bolsillo y miro al pelirrojo a su lado. –A este paso no podremos pagar la operación-

-si quieres yo puedo…-e l ruido del celular de Neji, impidió que Gaara siguiera hablando.

De inmediato Neji metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco de nueva cuenta su celular, contesto de inmediato la llamada, y se alejo un poco para poder escuchar mejor lo que la persona en la otra línea decía.

En cuanto colgó, busco con la mirada a Hinata, la encontró a un lado de su novio, platicando sobre algo que en ese momento no le importo, fue hasta ella y la tomo el brazo para alejarla un poco de Gaara y para que le prestara toda su atención.

-Kakashi me llamo- guardo el aparato de nuevo en su bolsillo y sujeto a Hinata de nuevo de los brazos.- nos quiere ahora mismo en la agencia-

-¿ahora?- le sorprendió un poco que los citara tan repentinamente.

-si, según me dijo algunos modelos se enfermaron, y nos necesita-

-esta bien- trabajo era trabajo, no importaba a que hora se presentara.

-Hinata- Neji clavo sus ojos en los de ella. – este no es un trabajo como el anterior, según el, es para una marca muy reconocida de ropa-

A ciencia cierta no sabía que significaba eso, por lo que no aparto los ojos de los de Neji, para esperar que este le aclarara sus dudas. Neji noto su mirada y dejo escapar un suspiro, a veces Hinata era tan lenta para captar las cosas.

-nos pagaran más-

-¿en verdad?- eso si lo entendió, sus ojos tuvieron un brillo especial y en su voz se noto la emoción que sintió.

-si- la soltó de su agarre y camino hasta la puerta. –Abisales a Hanabi, y a Gaara, yo mientras conseguiré un taxi- salió por la puerta, mientras Hinata corría a avisarle a los demás.

* * *

-que bueno que ya llegaron- Kakashi estaba parado afuera de la puerta de la agencia que el mismo dirigía. Cuando vio llegar a los Hyuuga, de inmediato camino hasta el taxi que los transportaba y ayudo a bajar a Hinata. –Dense prisa y síganme- de inmediato entro al edifico.

Hinata y Neji solo se miraron mutuamente y lo siguieron, en el camino Kakashi paraba a algunas personas y les ordenaba algunas cosas, parecía tener mucha prisa, por arreglar algunos asuntos.

-entren- abrió una puerta y les indico que pasaran. En el interior había algunas personas ayudando a los modelos, que ya estaba allí y al parecer listos para comenzar con su trabajo. –en seguida les traerán su vestuario- los dejo allí y salió deprisa por la misma puerta que había entrado.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron los jóvenes con una cantidad considerable de ropa en sus manos, cada uno de ellos se dirigió a uno de los Hyuuga, les entregaron la ropa, y les indicaron en que orden debían de ponérsela.

Una vez cambiados de ropa, fueron arrastrados a unas sillas, frente a unos grandes espejos, y unas mesas con una gran cantidad de maquillajes y demás cosas, que se suponían serian para arreglar mejor a los modelos.

A Neji solo le colocaron una base para evitar que su cara brillara con los reflectores y las luces de las cámaras, mientras que a Hinata la maquillaron de una manera natural, pero sobresaltando sus ojos con un delineador negro y un poco de rimen en sus pestañas, para que el color de sus ojos fuera más notorio y contrastara con su cara.

Una vez listos, de nuevo fueron arrastrados, solo que esta vez al área donde se realizarían las fotos, a diferencia de la otra vez esta ropa era sumamente hermosa, y cómoda. Hinata al verse en el espejo, le gusto mucho como se veía, no sabia si seria la ropa, el maquillaje, o las luces, pero se veía bonita.

La ropa demostraba clase, pero a la vez un estilo libre, capaz de adaptarse al tipo de persona que lo usara, usar esa ropa facilitaba las cosas para Hinata, no tendría que fingir que eso era cómodo, ya que en realidad lo era.

-¿te gusta?- una voz tras ella hizo que diera un pequeño salto por la impresión. Cuando miro a la persona tras ella se sorprendió un poco, era el mismo chico que había visto la última vez que había estado allí.

-s-si- tartamudeo un poco, y aunque se reprendió por eso, no puedo evitar que también un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

-te queda bien- se acomodo un poco sus cabellos castaños y le extendió la mano. –Inuzuka Kiba-

-Hyuuga Hinata- esta vez pudo controlar un poco su tartamudeo y contestar el saludo, estrechando la mano que el le había ofrecido.

-¿Kakashi los mando llamar?- paso por un lado de Hinata y se miro en el espejo, llevaba un traje tipo smoking en color negro, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, resaltando su espalda ancha, sus hombros, y su pecho, se veía muy atractivo para cualquier chica, además de que los tatuajes en sus mejillas le daban un aspecto algo rebelde.

-s-si- por que volva a tartamudear, tal vez esta vez fue el echo de que lo viera tan atractivo. –d-dijo que se e-enfermaron algunos modelos-

-ya veo- se giro de nuevo hacia ella. –nunca llaman a novatos para trabajos como este- tomo una corbata que esta colgada en el espejo y comenzó a ponérsela. –Las empresas dueñas de estas marcas, nunca quieren a novatos, dicen que no modelan bien su ropa- término de anudarse la corbata y miro una última vez su reflejo. –Kakashi se la esta jugando por ustedes- camino y de nuevo paso al lado de Hinata, no sin antes volver a mirarla a los ojos, esa chica tenia algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, y no solo eran sus ojos.

De nuevo, como la ultima vez se perdió en su mirada, solo que esta vez si pudo apartar la vista a tiempo, antes de que alguien mas se diera cuenta, camino un poco mas de prisa y fue hasta donde era que le tocaba posar.

Hinata por su parte se quedo un poco "en las nubes" ese chico lograba que ella sitiera algo muy raro, además de que había algo que le atraía enormemente, un suave sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas con tan solo recordar la mirada de el sobre ella.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y busco con la mirada a Neji, debía de concentrarse en su trabajo si quería hacerlo bien. Camino rumbo a uno de los chicos que estaban ayudando a uno de los modelos, cuando estuvo un poco mas cerca noto que era el chico rubio que estaba con Kiba la vez anterior, y que si su memoria no le fallaba, era Naruto, o al menos así lo habían llamado esos chicos.

-disculpa- toco en el hombro al chico que ayudaba al rubio a acomodarse la corbata, para que este volteara a verla, cuando tuvo su atención, noto que también tenia la del rubio, pero decidió ignorarlo y enfocarse en su pregunta. -¿sabes donde tengo que modelar?- su voz era algo mas suave que las demás ocasiones.

-¿eres Hyuuga Hinata?-

-si- se ruborizo un poco por la manera n que el rubio la estaba observando.

-te toca con…- reviso algunos papeles que estaban sobre un silla, y ojeo hasta encontrar mi nombre. – Inuzuka y Uzumaki – devolvió los papeles al lugar donde los había tomado y trato de continuar con su trabajo, solo que el chico rubio no se lo permitió.

-yo soy Uzumaki- le extendió la mano y clavo sus ojos azules sobre los blancos de Hinata, a la vez que una grande y hermosa sonrisa aparecía en su cara. –Naruto Uzumaki-

-Hyuuga Hinata- aunque el ya había escuchado que ese era su nombre, creyó de mala educación no volver a decírselo y presentarse adecuadamente.

-estaremos juntos e la sesión fotográfica dattebayo- aunque le parecían un poco extraña la forma de hablar del chico, le pareció que era una persona agradable. – Espérame y nos iremos juntos- se volteo a que acabaran de ayudarlo a arreglarse la corbata, vestía un traje similar al de Kiba, solo que en color Champaign.

No le quedaría otra opción que esperar a Naruto para irse juntos a la sesión, de nuevo busco con la mirada a Neji, y cuando estuvo apunto de preguntar por el, vio como caminaba rumbo a uno de los lugares especialmente acomodados para las fotografías, su traje era de un diseño completamente diferente al de Kiba y Naruto, pero igual que a los otros hacia que se viera sumamente bien, si el objetivo de esa ropa era hacer ver bien a las personas que las usaran, lo habían conseguido.

-vámonos- Naruto se coloco a su lado y la tomo por el brazo, mientras que la jalaba a otra esquina, donde supuso seria el lugar donde ellos tendría que posar con su ropa.

Al llegar, tanto Naruto como Hinata miraron como es que Kiba ya habían empezado su sesión. Tenia algo que lo asía ver salvaje, pero a la vez tierno, en definitiva era un gran modelo, hacia que la ropa que usaba resaltara cada detalle de ella y de la anatomía de el.

Después de algunos minutos, el fotógrafo le indico que fuera a cambiarse, y le indico a Hinata que ahora ella se colocara delante de el para comenzar tomar las fotografías.

Cuando Kiba paso al lado de Hinata le susurro un suave "suerte" que hiso que Hinata se sonrojara sin razón, aunque los chicos siempre le decir que era una chica linda a ella no le gustaba que se lo dijeran, se sentía una tonta.

Trago un poco de saliva y se puso frente al fotógrafo, el cual a verla, alzo una ceja y bajo un poco el lente de su cámara para poder verla mejor.

-¿eres nueva?-

-si-

-que problemático- tomo de nuevo sus cámara y la coloco en su rostro, para mirar por el lente. –Soy Nara Shikamaru- le hizo un ademan con la mano a modo de saludo.

-Hyuuga Hinata- ya estaba un poco harta de presentarse tantas veces en un mismo día, pero consideraba de mala educación no hacerlo.

-bien- se rasco un poco la nuca y tomo con sus dos manos la cámara. –comencemos-

Shikamaru le indicaba como es que debía de colocarse para que el tomara las fotografías, era amable, pero se notaba que le desesperaba un poco que ella fuera una novata en eso.

La ropa de Hinata constaba de un vestido que le llevaba un poco ms arriba de la rodilla, un escote muy discreto y cómodo para cualquier chica, pero que a la vez mostraba la forma de sus pechos, estaba un poco amplio en la parte de abajo, lo cual lo hacia ver con un poco de amplio de lo que era, pero que enmarcaba de una manera muy sutil las curvas del cuerpo de Hinata, en poca palabras la hacia ver "sexy" sin tener que mostrar mas de lo que a ella le gustaba, tal vez por eso se sentía cómoda con esa ropa.

Al igual que a Kiba, Shikamaru le ordeno irse a cambiar de ropa mientras que continuaba con Naruto. Camino al mismo lugar donde se había cambiado antes y se encontró con Kiba en el camino.

-lo hiciste bien- formo una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mostraba sus blancos diente. –para ser una novata-

-supongo que, gracias- algo en ese joven le inspiraba una confianza que solo muy pocas personas le inspiraban.

-de nada- al igual que a ella, el también sentía esa confianza.

-quieren darse prisa, tengo que fotografiarlos a los dos, que problemáticos son- Shikamaru les grito desde el otro lado de la habitación para que se apuraran en cambiarse.

-ya vamos Nara- Kiba le grito mientras que le indicaba a Hinata que se cambiara de ropa lo ms rápido posible.

Hinata se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y salió de inmediato al lado de Kiba y Shikamaru, que ya la estaban esperando. Esta vez llevaba un vestido un poco mas entallado, con pedrería al frente y en el escote, y de un sutil color azul claro.

-ya estoy lista- se paro frente al Nara y le sonrió, para tratar de que no la reprendiera por su tardanza.

-ve con Kiba- le hizo una señal con la mano para que fuera hasta el chico castaño.

Cuando lo hizo, Kiba solo le sonrió y se rasco la nuca en un acto de suma despreocupación, era increíble que ella estuviera tan nerviosa y el tan tranquilo, aunque ese debía de ser que el tenia mas experiencia que ella en eso.

-problemático- Shikamaru puso su cara de fastidio al ver como es que Kiba se comportaba, parecía que ese chico no tenía remedio.

* * *

La sesión fotográfica duro muchas horas, y aunque tanto Neji como Hinata ya estaban muy cansados, no se quejaron en ningún momento, los dos solo tenían un pensamiento en la mente "pagar la operación", y con ese pensamiento, lograron terminar la fatigosa sesión.

Cuando por fin volvieron a colocarse su ropa y estaban listos para irse, Hinata vio como es que Kiba hacia lo mismo, solo que el con una sonrisa e su cara, y platicando con algunas personas de alrededor.

-Hinata- cuando Kiba se percato de su presencia, se giro a mirarla y caminar hasta ella. –Lo hiciste bien- apoyo su mano sobre su hombro y volvió a mostrarle la sonrisa que delataba sus blancos dientes.

-gracias Kiba kun- se sonrojo un poco, pero le gusto mucho que el le digiera esas palabras. Además de que se atrevió a quitar el formalismo y hablarle con un poco mas de confianza.

-nos vemos luego- se retiro un poco y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de salida. –cuídate, hina-

Cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, ella también puso una sonrisa en su cara, ese chico le agradaba, y seria muy fácil y cómodo trabajar con el.

-Hinata, busquemos a Kakashi- Neji apareció tras ella y la tomo de la mano para ir en busca de su "patrón".

Cuando llegaron a la oficina que pertenecía al peli plata, tocaron un par de veces, sin recibir ninguna respuesta del otro lado.

-tal vez ya se fue- Hinata miro en todas direcciones para tratar de encontrar a alguien alrededor.

-no lo creo- Neji hizo lo mismo que Hinata, pero ninguno de los dos vio a nadie cerca. –Vámonos- bajo la cabeza resignado y llevo a Hinata hasta la puerta de salida. –Hanabi debe de estar preocupada, eso sin contar que abusamos de Gaara al dejarlo con ella-

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar un taxi para retirarse, una voz tras ellos, hizo que giraran su cuerpo para ver a la persona que los llamaba.

-que bueno que los alcance- Kakashi llego hasta ellos con muy poco aliento por haber corrido desde la sala de revelado, hasta la entrada. –tomen, son sus cheques- les extendió los papeles y recobro su compostura. –Me tarde por que quera supervisar personalmente como quedaron las fotografías-

-gracias- ambos Hyuuga tomaron su pago y respiraron un poco mas tranquilos al ver que era casi el triple de lo que les habían pagado la ultima vez, con ese dinero casi acabarían de pagar la operación.

-si esto sale como lo planeo- el peli plata puso sus manos en los hombros de Neji y Hinata. –Ustedes y yo seremos ricos- formo una sonrisa en su cara mientras los soltaba y se rascaba la nuca sin perder la sonrisa. –O todos… nos quedaremos sin trabajo-

-¿usted cree que no les guste nuestro trabajo?- Hinata se asusto un poco por las palabras del mayor, necesitaban trabajo y no quería perderlo.

-no, pero en este trabajo no se sabe- revolvió un poco el cabello de Hinata y se dio media vuelta para volver a entrar. –descansen, yo les avisare si nos quedamos sin trabajo- y entro tranquilamente de nuevo.

Mientras Hinata y Neji se dedicaron miradas, no sabían si tomar enserio las palabras dichas por Kakashi, pero no tenían otra opción que confiar en el.

_**Continuara……………………….**_

_

* * *

_

_A todos les deseo una muy,_** ¡PROSPERO AÑO 2010!**, gracias por leer mis historias y por comentar, sigan así.

n_n

Y perdón por la tardanza de mi actualización.

_Bueno los dejos, solo me queda agradecer a las personas que me enviaron sus Review, les comunico, que tratare de actualizar dos historias a la vez, y la que reciba mas Review, actualizare mas rápido._

_Gracias por escribirme._

*******daphne-gabycoco** ** : **hola, bueno si me habías dejado review anteriormente, no me llego, T.T, pero lo bueno es que esta vez si. Gracias, espero sigas la historia.

_*****_**girl-hatake95****:**__¿te gustan los amores problemáticos?, bueno de eso habrá mucho en esta historia, espero y sea lo suficientemente problemático para ti, ya te pareceres a Shikamaru.

*******tobi94****: **actualice lo más pronto que pude, espero e guste.

*******Deidi Jeevas****: **lo de Orochimaru, le dará un pequeño giro a la historia más adelante, pero no diré más, tendrás que esperar.

*******love-isaq****: **me da gusto, que a pesar de no ser fan Kibahina, mi historia te haya gustado, tratare de hacerla lo mejor que pueda.


	4. Primer sacrificio

_._

_._

"_-¿usted cree que no les guste nuestro trabajo?- Hinata se asusto un poco por las palabras del mayor, necesitaban trabajo y no quería perderlo._

_-no, pero en este trabajo no se sabe- revolvió un poco el cabello de Hinata y se dio media vuelta para volver a entrar. –descansen, yo les avisare si nos quedamos sin trabajo- y entro tranquilamente de nuevo._

_Mientras Hinata y Neji se dedicaron miradas, no sabían si tomar enserio las palabras dichas por Kakashi, pero no tenían otra opción que confiar en el."_

_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**__**Primer sacrificio**__**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Hinata y Hanabi estaban dormidas en uno de los sillones del cuarto de hospital donde se encontraba su padre, eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana y ellas aun continuaban durmiendo, la razón, Hinata y Neji habían llegado muy tarde de trabajar con Kakashi, Hanabi se había mantenido despierta para espéralos al lado de Gaara y ahora solo querían dormir.

Gaara acompaño a Neji a depositar todo el dinero que habían conseguido en la cuenta que debían al hospital, con ese dinero cubrieron mas de la mitad de la deuda.

-¿Por qué no duermes un rato?- Gaara puso su mano sobre el hombro de Neji.

-lo hare- se puso la mano sobre la frente, estaba cansado, pero nunca lo admitiría. –Solo quería depositar ese dinero-

-ve con tu tío- lo soltó y le indico que fuera al lado de Hiashi.

-gracias por cuidar de Hanabi- Neji volvió a tomar su postura de siempre. –nos has ayudado mucho-

-no es nada-

-¿iras a dormir a tu departamento?-

-si, creo que Temari estará un poco histérica por mi- camino a una de las paredes del hospital y tomo una pequeña mochila que estaba recargada en ella. –Nos veremos mañana- dicho esto comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del hospital.

Neji iba a comenzar a caminar a la habitación de su tío, pero una mujer parada frente a el lo detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera caminar.

-Neji Hyuuga ¿cierto?- la mujer era la mima que había ido a la habitación de Hiashi a informar que seria la doctora a su cuidado.

-si- Neji la miro a los ojos, tenia miedo de que le dijera una mala noticia con respecto a su tío -¿paso algo Tsunade san?-

-algo así- la mujer le entrego unos papeles a una de las enfermeras que pasaban a su lado. –Hyuuga Hiashi esta estable, y lo operare mañana a primera hora- cuando volvió a dirigirse a Neji, puso una mano sobre su hombro. –abisele a tus hermanas- después de eso se retiro de el, y entro a uno de los cuartos cercanos.

Cuando por fin Neji reacciono de lo que acababan de decirle, corrió para llegara a la habitación donde se encontraba el mayor de los Hyuuga, abrió la puerta sin antes tocar, y entro para dirigirse directo a una Hinata que aun dormía cómodamente en un sillón.

La movió un poco para tratar de que despertara, pero sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles, así que apretó un poco su nariz para evitar que respirara, y cuando esta abrió la boca para jalar un poco de aire, también se la tapo. En cuestión de segundos Hinata se despertó moviendo las manos para que Neji se alejara.

-Neji- una vez totalmente despierta, se dirigió a su primo. -¿Por qué siempre me despiertas igual?-llevo una mano a su pecho y trato de jalar la mayor cantidad de aire posible para llenar sus pulmones.-Ya no soy una niña- miro a su primo con reproche mientras se ponía de pie.

-pues te comportas como una- la tomo del brazo y la alejo un poco de Hanabi, para que esta no se despertara. –Tsunade san me dijo que mañana operarían a tu padre- no tenia caso darle rodeos a la platica, si lo hacia Hinata se pondría nerviosa y pensaría algo que no era.

-¿en verdad?- sus ojos se iluminaron ante la idea de que su padre por fin se recuperaría. Los dos dirigieron su vista al hombre recostado sobre la cama de ese hospital, por fin logarían salvarlo de la muerte al poder pagar esa operación.

El sonido del celular de Neji los hizo asustarse un poco, ya que estaban tan metidos en su mundo que nunca pensaron que ese aparato sonaría. De inmediato los dos salieron del cuarto para evitar que Hiashi y Hanabi despertaran, una vez afuera, Neji pudo contestar.

-bueno- había revisado el número en la pantalla, y sabía quien le llamaba, lo que no sabían era para que.

Hinata se quedo mirándolo, conforme avanzaba la conversación, su primo tomaba una apariencia distinta, por lo que pudo notar, por lo menos tres estados de animo cruzaron por él, primero la alegría, luego la tristeza, y al final la resignación. Cuando por fin colgó, se acerco a él para saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿pasa algo Neji?-

-Kakashi nos quiere para una sesión?- lo dijo y luego se tomo la cabeza entre las manos.

-eso es bueno ¿no?, así podremos terminar de pagar la operación- en verdad ella no veía el problema con ir de nuevo a una sesión fotografía, en cuanto mas rápido cubrieran el costo de la operación mejor.

-nos quiere en Nueva York- se soltó la cabeza de manera furiosa, mientras daba vueltas por los pasillos. –Me dijo que a primera hora tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto, él nos estará esperando ahí-

-p-pero no p-podemos- de inmediato Hinata dirigió su mirada a la habitación de su padre. -N-Neji ¿q-que haremos? N-no podemos d-dejar solo a p-papa y a H-Hanabi- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse ante la idea de dejarlos solos en una situación tan importante.

-lo se- se acerco hasta su prima y la tomo entre sus brazos, no le gustaba mostrar mas amabilidad de la necesaria con nadie, pero ella hacia que en él surgiera el sentimiento de protegerla. –Pero debemos hacerlo, tenemos un contrato, ¿lo olvidas?- acaricio los cabellos de la chica para tratar de calmarla.

-p-pero…- levanto la vista para poder ver mejor a Neji.

-yo arreglare todo, tú ve con Gaara y explícale- la soltó y comenzó a marcar un número en su celular.

-¿él ira con nosotros?- una leve esperanza de estar con su novio en esa gran cuidad apareció en ella.

-no- tan cortante como siempre Neji, destruyo sus esperanzas. –Preferiría que se quedara con Hanabi en estos momentos- al ver la expresión de Hinata, creyó que con eso ella se sentiría mejor.

-esta bien Neji- no quería darle tantas molestias a Gaara, aunque solamente confiaba en él para cuidar de su hermana.

Gaara no necesitaba trabajar, sus padres eran dueños de una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes de toda Suna, pero él prefería llevar una vida tranquila y alejada de cualquier vida lujosa que pudiera llevar. Vivía solamente con su hermana mayor Temari, los dos en ocasiones se hacían cargo de algunos asuntos de su familia, pero por lo general ni se acercaban a los hoteles.

Contaba con el dinero que necesitara, cada mes su padre le depositaba una cantidad en su cuenta bancaria, pero nunca retiraba un solo peso de ese dinero, no necesitaba la ayuda de su padre para demostrarle que podía sobrevivir solo. Desde pequeño llevo muy mala relación con él y nunca le perdono separarlo de todos y todo al levarlo a un internado al extranjero y dejarlo solo en ese lugar casi toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia.

* * *

El sonido del timbre de la entrada, la distrajo dela emocionante telenovela de época que estaba viendo, miro la pantalla de su televisor y a la puerta, pensaba no ir a abrir hasta que no se terminara o se fueran a un comercial.

El protagonista estaba a punto de besar a la joven doncella de la cual se había enamorado, le susurraba palabras de amor para que ella creyera en él, pero el constante sonido del timbre no le permitía sentir la escena que sus personajes vivían.

-¡Ya voy!- dio un estruendoso grito para que la persona en la puerta dejara de tocar el tonto timbre y por fin poder disfrutar esa gran escena.

El sonido del timbre se fue, y solo quedo ella frente al televisor con las manos junto a su pecho y sus ojos completamente abiertos y esperando el tan anhelado beso entre los protagonistas. Cuando por fin ocurrió unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras veía como es que los dos se besaban tiernamente y a la vez pasionalmente demostrándose todo su amor.

No podía creer que por fin había triunfado el amor sobre la venganza, los celos y demás, aun continuaba sollozando cuando de nuevo se escucho el timbre, esta vez giro a mirar la puerta con una gran furia en sus ojos, ¿Cómo osaban molestarla cuando veía su telenovela?, se levanto de su lugar y limpio sus ojos de las lagrimas, apago el televisor y camino hasta la puerta, la persona que estuviera del otro lado, lamentaría no dejarla disfrutar tranquila su telenovela.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedo helada, la persona que la había interrumpido era a la única a la que nuca podría "asesinar" por no dejarla ver sus programas. Al principio se asombro un poco de verla ahí, pero luego se alegro de verla.

-¡Hinata!- la abrazo y la metió directamente a la casa. –Que gusto verte- cerro la puerta tras de si y la llevo directamente hasta la sala, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de hablar. –Cuanto tiempo sin hablar, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- la sentó en uno de los sillones y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-T-Temari y-yo…- que ella recordara la chico no era así, anqué recordó que ella tomaba esa actitud al ver un de sus telenovelas, por lo que supuso ese era el motivo que se tardara tanto en abrir. Su cuñada era una chica rubia de ojos negros y con un peinado de cuatro coletas, era solo dos años mayor que Gaara, pero en ocasiones se comportaba un tanto infantil.

-ya se- se levanto de su lugar y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. –Vienes a ver al tonto de mi hermano- anqué le gustaba tenerla por cuñada, la extrañaba mucho como amiga.

-s-si, ¿s-se e-encuentra?- hace mucho no tartamudeaba estando cerca de su amiga, pero ahora su actitud la intimidaba.

-si, ahora le hablo- de inmediato se dirigió a una puerta y minutos más tarde Gaara apareció por esa misma.

Al verlo Hinata corrió a sus brazos y hundió su cara en su pecho, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, sentir su olor, necesitaba sentir que él estaba hay para ella.

-¿pasa algo?- la actitud de su novia le daba la ligera idea que algo no estaba bien, aunque no se debía de ser un genio para saberlo.

-mañana debemos viajar a Nueva York- se separo de él lo bastante para poder mirar sus ojos verde mar que tanto le gustaban. –pero también mañana operan a papá, y no quiero dejarlo solo, ni a él ni a Hanabi-

-¿quieres que yo me quede con ellos?- acaricio suavemente los largas cabellos de su Hinata.

-¿p-podrías?-

-claro que si- beso su mejilla mientras que acariciaba su otra mejilla con su mano. –lo que sea por ti Hinata.- esta vez besos sus labios, los beso de una manera lenta, y llena de todo lo que sentía por ella.

-G-Gaara- rodeo su cuello con sus manos y un pequeño sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas. –Gracias- ahora ella lo besó a él, mientras este tomaba su cara entre sus manos.

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- por la puerta que antes había salido, Temari volvió a entrar, suspirando al ver a su hermano y a Hinata en esa posición. –mucho mejor que esa tonta telenovela-

Hinata bajo la mirada y su color rojizo aumento de intensidad, mientras que Gaara veía a su hermana con expresión reprobatoria, pero igual con un sonrojo en su rostro.

* * *

-¿Dónde estará Kakashi?- Neji llevaba consigo las dos maletas que entre él y Hinata llevarían al viaje, solo les faltaba encontrar al peli plata y que les indicara que es lo que debían de hacer.

-ahí esta- Hinata le señalo a su primo donde es que estaba el sujeto que buscaba, y de inmediato caminaron hasta él, y llamaron su atención.

-Kakashi- al escuchar su nombre, el mencionado volteo hacia la fuente del sonido.

-chicos, que bueno que ya estén aquí- les sonrió un poco y luego les indico que lo siguieran.

Después de una larga revisión por parte del aeropuerto para poder abordar el avión , por fin lo hicieron, pero antes de subir por completo, de nuevo Kakashi los detuvo.

-El viaje será largo, traten de descansar lo mas que puedan, llegando comenzaremos a trabajar- les dio el numero de asientos que ocuparían- Neji tu iras conmigo, y Hinata iras con Kiba- entro primero que ellos y fue directo a su lugar.

-nos vemos luego Hinata- Neji toco el hombro de su prima. –descuida "papá" estará bien- le dedico lo que era una sonrisa, al menos para él y se fue a su lugar.

Hinata sonrió un poco al escuchar decir a Neji "papá" siempre lo llamaba por Hiashi san o tío Hiashi. Dio un suspiro de resignación y fue a buscar su asiento, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, ya que Kiba estaba sentado en su lugar, y según Kakashi ella iría a su lado.

-h-hola- le dedico un tímido saludo al castaño y este volteo a mirarla.

-Hinata, no sabia que venias- le sonrió y se levanto de su lugar.

-si, soy tu compañera de viaje- la sonrisa de ese chico le gustaba mucho y en cierto modo la así sentirse tranquila, por lo que su tonto nerviosismo pasó.

-en ese caso- se hizo a un lado y le indico que pasara al asiento junto a él –pase usted señorita- Hinata se sonrojo ante su actitud, y él solo sonrió al verla así.

Hacia más de un año que ella no viajaba en avión, y la verdad es que nunca le había gustado hacerlo, se sentía sumamente mal arriba de ellos. Cuando el avión comenzó a despejar, inconscientemente tomo la mano de Kiba entre las de ella.

-¿he?- Kiba al sentir el contacto de las manos femeninas, volteo a mirarla, pero esta tenia los ojos cerrados y solo se sujetaba fuertemente a su mano. -¿le temes a los aviones?- Hinata solo afirmo con la cabeza, mientras que él sonreía ante la actitud de la chica.

-K-Kiba – le hablo, pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos, el avión aun no despejaba del suelo, y esa era la parte más horrible para ella. Cuando él volteo a mirarla, la vio en la mismo posición que antes, por lo que le dijo un leve _"si"_ para que ella continuara hablando.-¿p-podría…a-abrazarte?- la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, por lo que solo abrió un poco los ojos y la miro.

Al no recibir una respuesta, y sentir como el avión comenzaba a elevarse, Hinata soltó la mano de Kiba y se abrazo a ella misma, aun no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, al menos no en esos momentos, como deseaba que Neji o Gaara estuviera a su lado en esos momentos.

La voz del piloto al decir que estaban por despejar, la puso aun más nerviosa, no le gustaba mostrarse débil o cobarde, pero en situaciones así, le era muy difícil, no serlo. Cuando estaba más sumida en su miedo, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la acercaban al dueño de ellos, sabia quien era, por lo que no abrió los ojos y solo se aferro de la persona que la abrazaba.

El olor de Kiba era muy diferente al de Gaara, pero no por eso desagradable, lograba relajarla y hacerla sentirse bien, protegida, por algunos minutos sintió como si conociera de toda la vida al chico del cual se mantenía abrazada. Aunque el avión despejo por completo, y ella ya no sentía el mismo temor que antes, se mantuvo en la misma posición que estaba.

Estar entre los brazos del castaño la reconfortaba demasiado, sin querer un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se acomodaba un poco más en el regazo de Kiba. Se sentía tan bien, que creyó no había mejor lugar, pero de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente, _¿y Gaara?_ Abrió los ojos y se separo rápidamente de él.

-p-perdón, y-yo n-no d-debí- su cara se encendió en un color rojo muy gracioso para el castaño.

-descuida, para eso estamos los amigos- la verdad a él le había gustado tenerla de esa manera, sentirla cerca de él y ver como se sujetaba fuertemente de su camisa, mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, le provoco un poco de nerviosismo, y mas al oler el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello al estar cerca de su nariz.

Tal vez le gusto más de lo que debía , sentirla cerca de él, se notaba que no era una chica "típica", pero también notaba lo frágil y delicada que era, era como tratar con un hermoso copo de nieve, que en cualquier momento se puede desaparecer.

Sin querer había clavado su mirada en ella, algo le estaba pasando, y si seguía con eso, tal vez ocurriría algo que no debía de ocurrir.

Trago un poco de saliva y tato de concentrarse en algo mas que no fuera la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, pero le era casi imposible considerando el echo de que ella seguía tomándolo de la mano cada vez que el había se movía un poco mas de lo normal.

Después de algunos minutos el sueño por fin logro hacer que Hinata se durmiera, y que así sus nervios se calmaran un poco. Al verla así, Kiba la cubrió un poco con la manta que momentos antes les había dado una de las aeromozas. Dormida se veía aun más hermosa que despierta, sin poder evitarlo, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio suavemente, apenas rosando sus dedos por la piel de ella.

El por que esa chica lo hacia sentir extraño, no lo sabia, lo que si sabia es que no le desagradaba para nada esa sensación, tendría algún tiempo para tratarla mejor y sabe que es lo que pasaba con él, la conocería y sabría si era la típica chica bonita y tonta, o era…lo que él buscaba.

_**Continuara……………………….**_

_

* * *

_

_Ya no pienso disculparme por la tardanza, ya que siempre salgo con lo mismo, pero ya ven lo de las fiestas lo deja a uno un poco… indispuesto_ **.**

_Les prometo (ahora si) que en el siguiente capitulo habrá mucho, mucho mas Kibahina. Promesa de honor_** n_n**

_Bueno los dejos, solo me queda agradecer a las personas que me enviaron sus Review, me gusta leer todo lo que me escriben, el saber que la historia les gusta, me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo mas._

_A les comunico que pronto publicare un One-Shot Kibahina, pero si es de su total agrado, publicare mas capítulos, todo depende de la respuesta que tenga de ustedes, mis queridos lectores _**n///n **_pero les aviso que no será de mas de 3 o 4 capitulo, creo que así no se perderá mucho la trama que pretendo dar._

_Bueno ahora si me despido, solo me queda decirles que:_

_**Gracias por escribirme.**_

*******daphne-gabycoco** **: **En definitiva Hinata nunca seria capaz de traicionar a Gaara y de ponerle "los cuernos", pero el amor es algo irracional, y nunca se sabe que puede pasar.

_*****_**girl-hatake95****:**De aquí en adelante, los amores serán mucho mas problemáticos, sobre todo entre Gaara y Hinata, obviamente por culpa de Kiba, aunque sea "sin querer queriendo"

*******tobi94****: **Me agradan mucho tus comentarios, saber que te gusta la historia me alienta a seguirla mas rápido

*******love-isaq****: **Bueno como veras, las fotos salieron bien, pero de ahora en adelante vienen los sacrificios para todos.

*******LennaParis**: No habrá Narusaku, así que puedes estar tranquila, y bueno nunca he intentado hacer un Sasunaru, y la verdad no se si me salga bien, pero lo pondré a votación, a ver si desean que ponga un Sasunaru en la historia.

*******Deidi Jeevas****: **hola, la verdad no había pensado en la duración del Fic, creo que seguiré escribiendo hasta que se me acabe la inspiración, pero yo creo que será de 8 o 9 capítulos, no se todo depende de mi creatividad, y claro de que a ustedes les siga gustando el Fic.


End file.
